


worthy

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's bringing Thor home to meet her parents over the holidays.Thor may be the god of thunder, but will that be enough to impress Mark Lewis?





	worthy

**Author's Note:**

> December 9 - Meeting their S.O’s parents for the first time over the holidays
> 
> For thelegendarydarcylewis on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you to thestanceyg for beta reading this. <3

Darcy gave Thor another once-over.  At this point, she’d given him so many once-overs it was becoming more of a twentieth-over, but who was keeping track?

She had dressed him  _ very _ carefully.  Well… that's not to say that he  _ hadn't _ had a say in what he was wearing. 

Kind of.  

After a quick twenty-first over,  Darcy concluded that yes, that  _ was _ exactly what she was saying.  She’d picked out every single piece of this ensemble and it was fool-proof.  Not that she didn't trust Thor to pick out his own clothing, but this  _ was _ her dad they were talking about. 

“Surely he isn't as fastidious as you claim,” Thor said, scoffing slightly and making Darcy want to kiss his ridiculously attractive face, because he had no idea what he was in for.  

She snorted.  “ _ Fastidious _ is putting it mildly… he's a complete tyrant when it comes to appearances.  He'll find some miniscule flaw and pick at it all evening until the threads of your sanity are as frayed as his are. “

He chuckled. “Darcy. I'm what you Midgardians call a ‘catch’.  I'm a prince of Asgard. The crown-prince. I’m sure he’ll be entirely enthralled by that and not paying the slightest bit of attention to my attire.” 

“Doesn't matter, babe! You could be the President of these United States and he wouldn't give a tiny rat’s ass about it if your shirt is untucked and he can make fun of you.   _ Ian _ … oh my gosh.  You remember Ian, right?”  

“Ian Boothby.  Yes.  He was your intern.”  

“Yep.   _ And _ my boyfriend for a few months.  He came to our Fourth of July cookout and accidentally wore a shirt with a dot of ink on it.  My dad renamed him ‘Shirtstain’ and by the time the fireworks were lit, I was single.  My father is  _ relentless _ , Thor.”  

Thor leaned down to kiss her lips.  “Please stop worrying.  I’m not going to leave you because your father is less than hospitable. You  _ do _ remember what happened when I took you to meet the Allfather, don’t you?”  

“This is different, Thor.  This isn’t Odin the Allfather, who thinks I’m a cockroach of a being compared to him.  This is  _ Mark Lewis _ , who will never ever think anyone is worthy of his daughter.”  

“I fail to see the difference.  My father believes you beneath me.  Your father believes me beneath you.”  

“Yeah?  Well, my father doesn’t go to sleep for a hundred years when you disagree with him.”  

Thor kissed her again. “To be fair, he only said he was going to sleep until you had long been deceased, so he wouldn’t have to see me degrade myself with another Midgardian.”  

“I  _ know _ .  And I couldn’t be happier.  He needed a nap, he was cranky as hell.”  

“ _ That _ didn’t bother you, Darcy.”  It was a statement, not a question.  “Odin the Allfather doesn’t believe you worthy and you sniffed indignantly in his face.  Why does your father’s opinion of me matter so much to you?”  

“Because it’s  _ my _ dad…” she sputtered.  “He’s never approved of anything I’ve done.  No matter what I do, he says I can do better.  I’m bringing home a literal prince for Christmas Eve dinner and I can already tell he’s not going to like you.  And I  _ want _ him to like you…”  That last sentence came out a bit whiney, but she didn’t care.  “ _ I  _ like you.”

“ _ That’s _ all that matters to me.”  

“I don’t want to lose you.”  

“You won’t.  Darcy… you are the dearest one in my heart.  Why would I  _ ever _ leave you over some overly-fastidious man’s thoughtless words?  The reason the rest of your suitors left is because they  _ weren’t _ worthy of you. I aim to prove myself worthy.”

“He’s really intense, Thor.”  

“As am I,” he countered, chuckling.  “He’ll have met his match today, mark my words.”  

* * *

 

**_Ten minutes after they’ve arrived in her parents home_ **

 

“Does he know I could physically crush him?”  Thor asked, reaching for a carrot stick and dipping it in the ranch dressing.  He bit it like it owed him money, and chewed roughly, staring at the potholders hanging behind the stove.  

Darcy reached for him, running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.  He’d pulled it into a ponytail before they’d left her apartment.  This had been a huge mistake.  

Because now, her father was referring to Prince Thor of Asgard as “Pony Boy”.  

“Your hair is beautiful.  Dad’s just jealous that his isn’t as thick and luxurious.  He’s going bald, you know.”  

Darcy’s mom leaned between them to nick a piece of cauliflower.  “It’s going faster than ever before, he’s going to have to shave his head before his birthday.”   She leaned over to wrap her arm around Thor’s very broad shoulders and squeezed.  “Hang in there, sweetie.  Only about seven more hours to go.”  

“Why does  _ this _ bother me so much?”  Thor pondered aloud.  “I’ve been called many things, Darcy.  Many things worse than that.  And now… it’s all I can  _ think _ about.”  He snapped the carrot in half. 

Darcy leaned over to kiss his cheek.  “Am I gonna lose you?”  

He shook his head.  “No.  If anything, I’m more determined than ever to be with you.  I could…”  he trailed off. “I could bed you in this house.  With my hair down and flowing over my shoulders.   _ That _ would show him.”  

Darcy rolled her eyes.  “You know I’m all for you  _ bedding _ me anywhere, but maybe not in my childhood bedroom.  I have N’Sync posters on the wall that would never forgive me.”  

“Please no  _ bedding _ until after dinner,” her mother requested.  “I need Darcy’s help with this meal… and from the looks of you,  _ bedding _ would be a workout.”

Darcy laughed and Thor shrugged.  “It’s a fair assumption, I am a bit larger than you…” he trailed off and grinned widely.  “Darcy has no trouble keeping up with me, however.”  

She reached over and thwacked his arm.  “Dude.  My mom?”  

Beth Lewis chuckled under her breath.  “Well, I wasn’t under any false impressions, Dee. You’re shacking up with this fella.  I didn’t figure you guys crocheted doilies.”  

Darcy pointed her finger at her mother’s back. “Hey now.  Offense taken.  Thor is amazing at embroidery.” 

“I am,” he said, his spirits rising as he reached for another carrot stick.  “I made two pillowcases.”  

It was at that moment that Darcy’s father ducked into the room.  “Hey now.  If Pony Boy’s gonna be helping with dinner, get him a hairnet. I don’t wanna find one of those hairs in my food.”  

Thor’s jaw tensed and Darcy rolled her eyes so hard she probably sprained something.  She was about to shoot back some smart ass retort, but Thor turned towards her father, a tight smile on his face.  “If you’d rather, Mr. Lewis, I could shear some off now and you could make a false hairpiece?  My hair is long and voluminous enough, I’m sure I could spare some for those in need.”  

Darcy and her mother both started choking back laughter simultaneously, Beth leaning over the dishes with a towel over her face and Darcy quickly ducking into the freezer to grin at the frozen french fries.  

Mark laughed the loudest, however.  “It’s about time you brought one home that’s worthy of you, Darcy.  I was starting to think there wasn’t one out there.  Guess you just had to go off-world.”  He winked at her and retreated from the kitchen.  

Beth dropped the towel on the counter, propping her hand on her hip and shaking her head. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with that man…”  

Thor, however, was smugly grinning at the veggie plate.  He scooped up a piece of broccoli, dunking it in the ranch dressing.  “See, Darcy?  I told you I was worthy.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar in the comments, y'all. <3


End file.
